Tell Me Why
by Bless the Broken Road
Summary: Its Lily Luna Potters 3rd year at Hogwarts and she is wishing for a drama free one. But add in a love triangle, competition, a rebelious attitude, misadventures with friends, and disaproving brothers and she is in for one heck of a ride! Please R&R.


Numerous boys of all years turned their heads as the 3rd year Lily Potter entered the great hall with her best friends Brenna Windsor and Peyton Larson. Lily flipped her fiery red hair out of her face and looked up to see her cousin Rose Weasley smiling down at her.

"Lils!" Rose smiled and hugged her. "I can't believe I didn't get to see you all summer!"

Lilly nodded "I know. It's my dads fault for wanting us to visit the Dursleys." She pointed her finger to her throat to mimick gagging.

Rose glanced towards Scorpious Malfoy who was now entering the great hall as well. "I got to go. See you later."

The three girls took a seat at the Slytherin table, waiting for the sorting of the new first years to begin. Brenna sighed dreamily towards Lilys' brother Albus, who was talking to his friends at the Gryffindor table. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Brens, you've really got to get your head out of the clouds and realize that Al is a dork and ew what do you see in him?"

Brenna had clear blue eyes and chocolate brown hair that reached her belly button. Her hair was always pin straight. She was fairly tall and extremely skinny. Freckles practically covered her nose and she had an adorable and not to mention contagious smile. She had met Lily on the train back when they were first years and they instantly grew a bond. Brenna had two muggle parents who lived in Colorado so she would go to Lily's over the summer. Hence her major attraction to Lily's brother Albus.

Brenna blinked, zoned out from her friends. "Huh?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I don't know about you two, but I am freaking out because there is already so much work to be done, not to mention that now we are 3rd years we have so much more responsibilities then when we were second years."

Peyton had Black hair that was short and curly. She was short and petite and had pixie like features. Her eyes were dark green and she had pale skin like a princess. Lily and her had had a rough start, but during the summer of their second year, Peytons family went on vacation with the Potters and they grew to love eachother. Peyton was the focused and uptight one in the group and she always kept Lily and Brenna in check. Lily was the mischevious one in the group, but still always calm and collective. She could be very sadistic much like a Slytherin, yet loyal and courageous, much like a Gryffindor. Brenna was the boy crazy and lovable dork in the group. She had so many sides you would have to meet her to understand.

Lily rolled her eyes once again. "Are you kidding Peyt? I already know who my next guy will be this year is. Eenie…meenie… minee….that one!"

She pointed with to a very handsome 4th year talking to Albus and smirked. Brenna gave Lily a bewildered look. "THE Munro Finnegan? Only the hottest 4th year at school? Minus your brother of course."

Lily nodded. "Prescisely. And ew." she then watched Albus get up and go to a sign up table for some club. "I'll be right back."

Lily walked quickly up to Albus who was writing his name down on a sheet. He looked up as his little sister approached. "Hey sis, you signing up for Eco-friendly Volenteer work too?"

Lily gave him a weird look. "Ew, no! I was just wondering if you could introduce me to your friend Munro over there."

Albus gave her a skeptical look. "Why?"

Lily sighed. "Does a girl really have to spell everything out? Hes cute thats all!"

"Lils, I'm warning you now. Its best to stay away from types like him. Trust me he is a player and my friend, thus off limits to you. Plus, I hear he has a thing for dear Rose. Ive got to get back to my mates, see you later."

And with that he left Lily alone, with crossed arms.

"Hmm...off limits?" She said to herself. "That makes it all the more fun!"

* * *

><p>Scorpious saw Rose approaching. If it were her boy cousins James and Albus, he would have growled and hexed them. But since it was Rose, his good friend since first year, he smiled brightly and gave her a tight hug.<p>

"I missed you Rosie!"

Rose smiled just as brightly. "Right back at you Scorp! How was your summer?"

Scorpious shrugged. "Well not much happened...atleast not much that I can legaly speak of."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh goodness. Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?"

Scorpious smiled cheekily.

_Why oh why does he have to be so damned attractive? Seriously, why can't my best friend be dorky and ugly so I won't develop a totally irrational obsession with his golden hair. His shiny white teeth...the way he talks and walks and how the whole universe seems to align around him...seriously stop thinking Rose! You have to get yourself together..._

Scorpious sat down at the Slytherin table and patted the spot next to him. "I know you are a Gryffindor and all but care to sit?"

Rose bit her lip and sat down next to her best friend. Why oh why couldn't he be unnatractive. Damn the handsome Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a very very short introduction. Next time you willl see more of the plot, and definetly more James (: Please review and I will update way sooner!**


End file.
